mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Reach for Bowser's Kingdom". Plot (Back at the Moon Kingdom in the Broodals' lair, Madame Broode walk to her lab room to check on the computer to spy on the Broodals at Bowser's Castle) *Madame Broode: What the? Boys! Come take a look at this! *Rabbit Scientist #1: What do we have here? *Rabbit Scientist #2: What's going on in the castle? *Madame Broode: They captured the princess, but teaming up with a greedy boss who can't keep control of his anger issues?! Worthless! I can't see the spaceship somewhere. *Rabbid Scientist #3: They didn't even return the spaceship and they left it at the princess castle. *Madame Broode: We'll see about that. I'm bringing in a airship to blow that Koopa Castle away. We need to start getting things right. That princess is going to be a pet of mine in a cage. (Back at Bowser's castle in the lab area as the weapons are being built) *Bowser: If Mario and Luigi comes back, i'm going to swing that sword to their heads. *place the sword on the box* *King Dedede: You look like a warrior. *Bowser: What? You already have a hammer. What kind of bird you dressed up as? Santa Claus? *King Dedede: That's very funny of you. But don't insult the king like that ever again. *Bowser: I am the king! You think i'm a doofus on capturing princesses? *King Dedede: You don't get what i'm saying. Are you? (The Jester Koopa came with a note on his hands to the lab) *Bowser: What now? *Jester Koopa: Attention my friends, we are announcing the marriage of Bowser and Princess Peach. Husband and Wife will be together once we rule the kingdom in the hands of the Koopa Troop. *Bowser: Another wedding? I thought we failed one in October. *Kamek: That was two months. Sucks to be you. *Kammy: Who's idea is to redo the wedding? *Jester Koopa: The Broodals did. *Bowser: Broodals? What?! *Jester Koopa: It was all the Broodals' idea. While we set up the wedding, we're going to have a bunch of cake, food, games, movies, goodies and so much- *Bowser: *choke the Jester Koopa* This is not going to happen like that. I want it cancel now! *throw the Jester Koopa on the wall* *Jester Koopa: *dizzy* It's too late. It's already being developed. *King Dedede: What now? *Bowser: I can't have another nightmare like this. *Kamek: Wait for us? *Kammy: Don't go. We haven't even finish our blaster gun. (At the chruch area where the wedding is being set up) *Topper: Bowser is going to love all did. *Hariet: We'll make Madame Broode proud and get our coins back from the deal we made a few weeks ago. *Rango: I'll be leaving with a wedding cake after this. *Spewart: The book is done. This book have all the words that describe the marriage. *Bowser: *slam the door* You Broodals! Why did you brought up the idea to make a wedding out of this?! *Hariet: Do you like it? *Bowser: No! Every time we set up weddings, our plan will fail and go down the hill like we did in 1992. *Rango: Nothing will go downhill. Trust us. It will succend like a movie. *Bowser: No it's not. It will fail and flop like the Super Koopas Cousins in 1993. *Kamek: Hocus pocus! *zap on Bowser to change his attitude* *Kammy: I hope he has a new attitude like we promise. *Bowser: *dizzy* Oh my, what happen? *Spewart: Boss, are you okay? *King Dedede: What did you do? *Kamek: I didn't do anything. *Bowser: Whoa! A wedding cake for me? Nice. *Kammy: It's for you and your princess' wedding. *Bowser: I still have the princess. I think this wedding will be a success. *Topper: Ha ha ha, it's working. *Rango: Yahoo! We're going to rock on the show. *Bowser: Let's go have lunch. *King Dedede: I'm going to grab myself a bunch of chicken wings. *Topper: Let's eat some carrots. (Back with the Odyssey, the airship is flying to Cascade Kingdom where the Burrbos and yellow mini Goombas are hopping on the grass) *Cappy: This is our first tour at the Cascade Kingdom. A land where the dinosaur skeletons are standing on the ground. *Luigi: I see Burrbos and yellow mini Goombas hopping on the grass like bunnies. *Yoshi: This is like the Land Before Time. *Magolor: The Land i say? *Yoshi: Most of the continents have dinosaurs. But many scientists around the worlds said that they were hit by a meteor rock a million of years ago. *Gooey: What about dragons? *Magolor: We don't know for sure. *Mario: Kirby, look at that. *Kirby: Po. (A big T-Rex stand on the hill, roaring in the sky) *Everyone: Whoa! *Luigi: That was awesome. *Tiara: Biggest. Dinosaur. Ever. *Cappy: You know, they rule the Earth like the gods. (The Odyssey reach to Sand Kingdom on a desert of Tostarena) *Mario: Now we are in the Sand Kingdom. *Luigi: When it get dark, it started to get cold like the Ice Age. *Cappy: Look what we have here. *Everyone: Ooh. (The place of Tostarenan Town is seen where a fiesta is being held by the Tostarenans with tacos, quesadillas and nachos being sell on a stand) *Meta Knight: This town look like Mexico. *Cappy: Oh, if isn't. Wait til you see this! (The Inverted Pyramid is seen floating as a Tostarenan is riding on a Jaxi on the sand) *Jaxi: *roar and speed up fast* *Tostarenan: Whoa! Slow down. You just pass by the Living Heart of the Desert. *Jaxi: I can knock off the Chinchos as i can. *knock all the Chinchos out* *Tostarenan: Awesome. (Back at the Odyssey) *Magolor: What a world. *Roo: Does it includes quicksand? *Cappy: Oh, very dangerous. *Luigi: Just like racing and getting suck by one in Dry Dry Desert. (The Odyssey arrives at Lake Kingdom in Lake Lamode, a large lake area with an underwater plaza area) *Meta Knight: Is this a lake or a river? *Cappy: That's Lake Kingdom. *Kirby: Water. *Tiara: Oh my, look at all the beautiful Lochladies. (The Lochladies are swimming in the water to the plaza as Dorrie swims by from turning around in the water) *Mario: Is that Dorrie? *Yoshi: I've seen this dinosaur before at Hazy Maze Cave. *Cappy: That cave is foggy with all the affection of gas. (The Odyssey arrives at Wooded Kingdom in the Steam Gardens where the Steam Gardeners are planting the flowers in the ground and working hard) *Steam Gardener #1: We're working like crazy! *Steam Gardener #2: This is the life of growing flowers and plants all over the land. *Steam Gardener #3: Living the life in a factory sound like a cool idea. (The Sherms are shooting bombs at the Uproots along with the Burrbos) *Pitch: What is going on down here? *Cappy: There is a battle occuring. Battles happen sometimes. *Luigi: Well we're not the only ones having a war with the Koopa Troop. (The Odyssey arrives at Cloud Kingdom on the Nimbus Arena, but no creatures or people are seen to be found in the clouds) *Mario: Do you see anything? *Meta Knight: No. *Cappy: Do you see birds flying in the sky. *Meta Knight: No. *Kirby: Poyo! *Meta Knight: No! I don't see anything in the sky. *Tiara: Well we don't have to worry about that. This kingdom doesn't affect your attention. (The Odyssey arrives at Lost Kingdom in the island of the Forgetten Isle) *Cappy: Welcome to the Lost Kingdom. *Yoshi: Is this the lost island where the dinosaurs are seen roaring for help? *Cappy: No dinosaurs my friend. *Yoshi: Darn it. (Klepto catch a Trapeetle on the ground while a Tropical Wiggler moves around) *Kirby: Ah! *Mario: It's okay Kirby. It's just a predator. That bird stole my cap many times so does Luigi. *Luigi: Hey, i was just trying to be capable of my cap. (A glydon is seen flying in the sky) *Gooey: Check this out. *Meta Knight: Ah great. Another flyer like me. *Cappy: Look like your not the only flyer in the world. *Meta Knight: I have wings. (The Odyssey arrives at Metro Kingdom in the large area of New Donk City) *Cappy: Welcome to New Donk City! *Luigi: Wow. *Yoshi: This place look like New York City. *Mario: But the names have vibes to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. *Kirby: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Luigi: If Wario lives in Diamond City in order to make microgames for his workers, then this city is made for Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Family. *Mario: Do you know what's the best place in Diamond City? Mona's Pizza. *Luigi: Ah, Mona. *Kirby: Ah! *Mario: What is that? *Tiara: Look like there's a concert show being held in the park! *Mario: Whoa! (A concert is held with Mayor Pauline performing on stage with the crowd cheering) *Mario: Pauline. *Pauline: *singing* Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags, or a pass Say the word, I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh, we can zoom All the way to the moon From this great wide wacky world Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! *Cappy: I remember this song. *Tiara: Peach will always be your 1-Up Girl. *Mario: Well, going to that show makes me wanna dance in the past with her. *Cappy: How long do you guys know each other? *Mario: Uh, high school? *Yoshi: Perfect. You told me all about your amazing times back in your high school days. *Luigi: But i was there. *Yoshi: I know you were there. *Rick: What a show. (The Odyssey is arriving at Snow Kingdom, but very hard wind in which may lead the Odyssey to fly slower) *Cappy: Why is the ship shaking? *Mario: It's a snowstorm out there! *Luigi: Now it's cold. We didn't even pack our bags for the ship. *Meta Knight: Oh great Mario. Way to screw up another adventure. *Mario: What the? I didn't do anything. *Cappy: If it wasn't for gravity, then we'll be all fine. *Meta Knight: I don't have a very good feeling about this. (After the snowstorm stop, the Odyssey made it to Shiveria where in a underground village, the Warm Community features penguins feeling the warm with their towels as the Bound Bowl Grand Prix is being held with the Shiverians bouncing on the track to reach to the finish line) *Cappy: It's much better with the warm stuff. *Luigi: There's a Bound Bowl Grand Prix going on. *Kirby: Ah. *Gooey: *bounce* Boink, boink, boink. *Luigi: Can we go somewhere hot? *Cappy: Yes. We're on the move. (The Odyssey arrives at Seaside Kingdom in the coastal arena of Bubblaine. The Bubblainians relax on a beach as a group of Gushens is squirting lava all over the water with Mollusque-Lanceur) *Mollusque-Lanceur: All is revealed with the squirt of lava. The water and lava will mix together with hot pink goo. (At the beach, Goombette sit on a mat as the three Goombas look at her) *Goomba #1: Ooh. *Goomba #2: Ah. *Goomba #3: I need to make up with her. *Goombette: Ew, what are you doing here? I'm out. I hope you three get crushed by a Thwomp someday. *Goomba #1: No! *Goomba #2: Come back. *Goombette: You'rs nasty. *Goomba #3: Aw, i wanted a girlfriend. (Back at the Odyssey ship while Mario is look at Goombette on a telescope) *Mario: Ah, what a hottie. *Luigi: You disguised as a Goomba to met up with her, didn't you? *Mario: Oh wait. It wasn't nothing. It was all a dream. *Cappy: Yes we did Mario. *Mario: Yes. We went to a Goomba's body to meet up with Goombette. *Gooey: What is that big squid on the ocean? *Tiara: His name is Mollusque-Lanceur, also known as Brigadier Mollusque-Lanceur III, Dauphin of Bubblaine. *Gooey: That's a very long name. *Magolor: Just like a building tower. *Cappy: Anyone wanna relax in the sun before we go? *Mario: No, keep going. *Cappy: Alright. We better head off to Luncheon Kingdom. (The Odyssey arrives at Luncheon Kingdom where the Volbonans are cooking up the meat at Mount Volbono) *Luigi: Gosh, i'm hungry. *Meta Knight: We haven't eat in hours. *Mario: Can we stop by for lunch? *Cappy: Yes. Let's go to lunch. (The Odyssey lands at Mount Volbono as the ship door open with the group getting out) *Mario: Smells like food. *Yoshi: I wish i can have scambled eggs. *Volbonan #1: Hello my friends. Who wanna try our delicious pasta and steak? *Tiara: They all do. *Volbonan #2: Then eat up. (The gang is eating lunch with a bunch of food added with a stack of smoothie in their hands) *Kirby: *swallow the whole stack of chicken nuggets* *Mario: This is the life. *Luigi: I need some soup. Who has soup? *Volbonan #3: Wait, where's the Stupendous Stew? *Mario: I'll go get it. A hero never gets up on a adventure like never before. *Magolor: Go get it tiger. *Mario: Here i go! *Cappy: You just ate. Don't you wanna sit for a while? *Mario: No, i'm good. *Cappy: Whatever. (Mario jump all the way to the mountain where the Stupendous Stew is being cooked on a big pot) *Mario: Whoa, that's a lot of hot and stew on there. *Cookatiel: *fly to the stew* Who is trying to touch my delicious stew?! *Mario: No, wait. I'm just going to barrow this big thing to the town. *Cookatiel: You're not stealing my pot, are you? *Mario: We can take it for lunch. Yeah, that's a better idea. *Cookatiel: I trust you on this. *Mario: Then hold along. (Cookatiel hold the pot of Stupendous Stew as Mario hop on to Cookatiel to fly over to Mount Volbono. At Mount Volbono where the gang is holding their bowls to wait for the stew to come.) *Luigi: How long we have been waiting. *Magolor: It have been ten minutes already. We haven't even do anything. *Kirby: *ate the last chicken finger* *Gooey: I'm so full. I couldn't even eat a big burger in days. *Meta Knight: It's a simple food. You eat it for seconds. *Gooey: Is that a big pot floating in the sky? *Magolor: Whoa! (Cookatiel land the pot of Stupendous Stew on the ground) *Mario: Stew Time. *Luigi: Stupendous Stew! (Everyone have a taste of Stupendous Stew on the bowl) *Luigi: I love this soup so much. *Yoshi: It's pretty much like soup. *Mario: Best adventure ever. *Cappy: Okay, back on the ship! *Cookatiel: Make sure you forks bring back my pot before midnight. *Volbonan #1: Oh yes we will. *Volbonan #2: I thank you all for coming and eating with us as a pleasure. *Luigi: We will come back anytime soon for lunch. *Volbonan #3: Any day now. *Yoshi: Let's go. *Kirby: *give a cookie to Cookatiel* *Cookatiel: Oh, thank you. A much well dessert for me. *eat the cookie* (The gang get back on the Odyssey as the Odyssey lifts off and fly to another kingdom) *Yoshi: I guess we won't be eating for hours. *Luigi: Are we skipping dinner or what? *Mario: We just have a big lunch. *Magolor: That stew gave me the chills. *Cappy: The best food kingdom we ever been to. *Tiara: Best of hope. (The Odyssey arrive at the Ruined Kingdom, but all is seen are broken towers from Crumbleden with the Ruined Dragon standing on the tower with his head) *Luigi: Is it me or a hurricane is coming? *Cappy: There is no hurricane. The whole kingdom is ruined by this one Lord of Lightning. *Magolor: Eek! A dragon. *Gooey: Dragons are scary and cruel. *Mario: Come on, dragons aren't that bad. I met with a few dragons before in my life. *Gooey: Are they nice? *Mario: Some are. But you can't tell who they are. *Gooey: Never mind. *Luigi: Are we almost close on reaching to Bowser's Kingdom? *Cappy: Yes, we are almost there. *Meta Knight: Finally. (At last, the Odyssey arrives at Bowser's Kingdom where the castle is a lush, flowering traditional Japanese castle, with a concentric series of walls and baileys, a traditional garden and tea house, and a central keep. Instead of the usual lava, its moats are filled with poison.) *Mario: We're in Bowser's Kingdom! *Luigi: This is it. We made it where no one crosses the line. *Yoshi: I knew it was going to work out fine. *Meta Knight: Riding a bus was a bad idea. *Gooey: Let's find a place to land and fight the enemies off. *Tiara: Right back at ya. (Inside of Bowser's Castle, the wedding is almost done as Wario and Waluigi finish cooking up the meats, which a crisp of burn) *Wario: I'm burnt out. *Waluigi: Food is ready. *Kamek: Oh my gosh, you burned all the meat! *Wario: We made them on the grill. *Waluigi: Yeah, everyone is going to love it. *Kammy: Get going you guys. The wedding is about to start. *Wario: Let's go. *Waluigi: Right behind you. (The Waddle Dees open up a portal to Castle Dedede at the lab) *Waddle Dee #1: Are you ready to bring your friends over? *King Dedede: Yes. It's about time we invite everyone to come over to this glorious wedding. *Waddle Dee #2: Good luck bringing a lot of minions in. *Knig Dedede: I'll do my best. (Back at the Broodals' lair, the airship is about ready for launch) *Madame Broode: Time to get on my friends. Come here little Chain Chompikins, i got a snack for you. *Chain Chompikins: *grab the bone* *Madame Broode: *grab the chain leash of Chain Chompikins* That's my boy. Get on the airship now. (As everyone is in the airship, the airship blast off to Earth) *Madame Broode: Next stop, Planet Earth! I won't let the Broodals down when the wedding is taking place with the koopa and princess getting married. (Back at Bowser's Kingdom, the Odyssey is flying around Bowser's Castle to prepare for landing) *Cappy: This is your destiny to save the princess now. *Mario: Not without a cap. *Tiara: In case. *show the red and green caps to Mario and Luigi* We have a replacement. *Mario and Luigi: Ooh. *Kirby: Hats! *Meta Knight: They're not hats, they're caps. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: It's brand new. *Cappy: You're gonna need it and save the princess on time. *Luigi: Not without you guys. If we leave, who will control the ship? *Magolor: You know i will. I control my own airship once. *Gooey: Weird. *Cappy: Are you ready Tiara? *Tiara: Yes. Let's go. *go into Luigi's cap* *Cappy: *go into Mario's cap* *Mario: *wear the cap with Cappy on it* Ha ha ha. *Cappy: It's a me Mario. *Tiara: Well hello there my sweet prince. *Luigi: Ha ha ha, i got the crown. *Yoshi: You got to be serious. *Luigi: *act like a girl* Ooh, i'm a girl. I paint my nails pink all day. Tweetie tweetie tweet. *Mario: Luigi, stop being silly and let's get to the castle. *Luigi: After the battle, they need to do a princess show for me. *in his dream, he wears a princess dress in a fashion show with everyone cheering as Mario, Kirby and the others are shocked* *Mario: *stop the dream sequence* Enough is enough! We're going down! *Luigi: Oh, right. Sorry about that. *Tiara: Listen to your brother. *Luigi: Okay. At least he's older than me. *Magolor: I thought you guys were twins. *Mario: I was born before him. *Luigi: Can we stop with the family issues and get down on with it? *Cappy: Yeah, get down on with it. *Mario: Brother, it's about time we strike to the castle. *Luigi: Here we go brother. *Yoshi: *open the door* Good luck brothers, we'll see you in the final battle. Kirby, you can catch up with them. *Mario, Luigi and Kirby: *jump into the air* Yahoo! *Meta Knight: Let's keep the ship going while we watch them over. (Mario, Luigi and Kirby are floating in the air) *Mario: We're landing. *Luigi: I can feel the wind. *Kirby: *try to fly* *Mario: Oh silly Kirby, you can't fly like a bird. *Cappy: Whatever you do, watch out for Koopatrols. *Tiara: They may be on the lookout, but they're watching everyone who enters the castle. *Luigi: But the gate is right here. *Mario: We don't need to use a gate. We can break in on our own. *Luigi: Fine. Just do whatever you have to. *Cappy: We're about to land. *Tiara: Here we go again. (Inside of Bowser's Castle, the Koopatrols are sending all the minions to the church room) *Koopatrol #1: Let's move it people. The wedding is about to start in a minute. (Mario, Luigi and Kirby break from the ceiling and land on the ground) *Koopatrol #2: What the? *Mario: Aye aye Koopatrol. *throw Cappy to capture a Koopatrol and take control* It's a me. *punch the Koopatrol* *Koopatrol #3: Alert! Alert! The heroes are on the loose. *Luigi: Let's a go. *Kirby: Pow! (The Koopas, Goombas and Koopatrols run to fight Mario, Luigi and Kirby. Mario use his spear to knock off the Koopatrols as Luigi use his fire blast to the Koopas with Kirby sucking all the Goombas up and blow the star to break the door.) *Mario: This way. (In the hallway, the Koopa Paratroopas and Paragoombas fly down to reach to Mario, Luigi and Kirby) *Mario: Wait! I got the prisoners. *Koopa Paratroopas and Paragoombas: *stop by the group* *Luigi: We have been taken. *Kirby: Blah blah blah. *Mario: I took his mustache and cap. Eh eh eh. *Luigi: Peek a boo! *thunder blast on the Koopa Paratroopas and Paragoombas* *Kirby: Go go go! (Back at the lab, all of King Dedede's minions came out of the portal as the portal to Castle Dedede closes) *King Dedede: We're all good. *Kamek: Come on Dedede, the wedding is about to start now. *King Dedede: I'll take care of it. (At the church room, everyone is there including Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, the Broodals and all of the minions of Bowser together along with King Dedede's minions.) *Bowser: Look how fancy i am. *Kammy: You are looking great. *Bowser: This is a dream come true. *Peach: I'm not ready to get married. *Bowser Jr.: Come on mama. It's your chance. *Peach: I am not your mama. *Bowser Jr.: But i don't have a real mother. I only have you. *Bowser: Son, stand with your Koopalings. *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad. *Bowser: Kamek and Kammy, go guard the doors. We're closing in. *Kamek: Yes master. *Kammy: Up and away. *King Dedede: What about me? *Bowser: You're with us. *King Dedede: Ice ice baby. (Mario, Luigi and Kirby fight againist the Hammer Bros. as Mario throw Cappy to capture the Hammer Bro to take control) *Mario: *throw hammers at the Hammer Bros. *Koopatrol #1: Gosh, what happen here? *Luigi: *punch the Koopatrol* You're out. *Kirby: *scared* *Hammer Bro #1: Here chubby chubby. *Kirby: *swallow the Hammer Bro and transform to Hammer Kirby by throwing hammers at the Hammer Bros.* *Hammer Bro #1: *blast to the wall from a star* Bonkers. *Mario: *kick the Hammer Bro* *Hammer Bro #2: Watch it brother. *Mario: *punch the Hammer Bro* *Luigi: Thunder. *strike thunder at all the Hammer Bros* *Mario: Goomba! *throw Cappy to capture the Goomba to take control* Rarr. *Hammer Bro #3: Come over here. *Mario: *growls* *Hammer Bro #3: Yikes. *run away* *Mario: Take that Hammer Bro. Grrrrrrr. *Luigi: Mama mia. Look out! *Kirby: *shoot the star to the Goombas* (The Pokios are flying in the sky to target on Mario, Luigi and Kirby) *Mario: Kirby, swallow now! *Kirby: *swallow all the Pokios and spit them to break the wall* *Luigi: What a weapon. *Mario: You're doing great cloud ball. *Kirby: *giggle* *Luigi: Oh no, not this one. (The Stairface Ogres came to block Mario, Luigi and Kirby) *Mario: The stamp-like mallets are blocking the way. *Luigi: Tiara, do something. *Tiara: *see a Thwomp in the air* Ah ha. *Luigi: Eureka. *throw Tiara and capture the Thwomp to take control* COWABUNGA! *smash the ground to knock the Stairface Ogres out* *Kirby: Ha ha. *Mario: *de-capture from the Goomba* *Luigi: *de-capture from the Thwomp* *Kirby: *run to the door* *Luigi: Wait for us Kirby. *Mario: This is it. Our way to stop Bowser and King Dedede. (Back at the church room, King Dedede hold a book as he look to the Broodals to start the wedding) *King Dedede: Start the wedding. *Hariet: *play on the piano* *Spewart: Here come the bride. *Topper: Here come the bride. *Bowser and Peach: *hold together while Peach is nervous* *Kamek: Let's go guard the doors. *Kammy: Right in. (Mario, Luigi and Kirby reach to the door) *Mario: I'm coming princess! *Luigi: Breaking in. *Kamek and Kammy: *enter and block the door* *Cappy: Oh no! *Kamek: He he he. Sorry brothers. The wedding's close. *Luigi: Wedding? *Tiara: You didn't say there was a wedding. *Kamek: You three aren't invited to the wedding. You spoiled brats try to ruin our fun. *Mario: Spoiled brats? *Luigi: We're ain't spoiled. Back off. *Kamek: Make me you coward. *shoot at Luigi* *Luigi: Ahh. *Tiara: Luigi! *Mario: *fight Kammy* *Kammy: *knock Mario* *Mario: Ahhh! *slam the locked door* (The door is locked when the slam sound came in front of the audiences) *Gary Koopa: What was that? *King Dedede: Don't worry. The magikoopas will take care of this stranger problem. *Bowser: Yeah, get on with it. *Everyone: Get on with it! *Gary Koopa: Just continue the marriage. (Mario is still fighting Kamek as Luigi stomp on Kammy and thunder punch on Kamek) *Kamek: You're too slow! *zap on Kirby* *Kirby: Ah. *Mario: Kirby. *Luigi: Up there! We need some help! (Back at the Odyssey, Yoshi look in his telescope to Luigi at the castle) *Yoshi: They're in trouble. We need to help them. *Meta Knight: Not without my chance to slash King Dedede. *Gooey: Where is he actually? *Rick: I think they're in the wedding room. *Yoshi: Wedding room? We need to make our mark to stop them. *Magolor: What about the brothers? *Yoshi: Don't worry, we'll meet them in the back. (The Odyssey moves around, failing to reach to Luigi) *Luigi: Hey, come back. *Kamek: *punch Luigi* Gotcha. *Kirby: *swallow Kamek* *Kamek: *freeze Kirby* *Mario: Kirby. *Kammy: *zap Mario* *Cappy: Caps on! *go into Kamek's hat* *Kamek: Huh? *Mario: *jump to Cappy and control Kamek* He he he. *punch himself* *Kammy: Kamek, what are you doing? *Kamek: *use his hand to force on Luigi* *Luigi: Whoa. What is going on? *Kamek: *hit Luigi hard* *Luigi: Ow ow bow bow bow. *Kamek: So long Luigi. *throw Luigi to the wall* *Luigi: This ain't right. *Kamek: Ka-pow! *unfreeze Kirby* *Kirby: *swallow Kammy and shoot at Kamek* *Mario: *get hit by Kammy in Kamek's control* *Luigi: Oh yeah. We done it all together. *Cappy: *in Kamek's hat* No we didn't. I was in Kamek's body the whole time where Mario was inside* *Luigi: Mario! Oh no, what have you done. *Kirby: *shred a tear* *Luigi: What are we gonna do? *Tiara: Oh great. Now Mario is a spirit inside your cap. *Cappy: I didn't do anything. It was my idea. *Tiara: We need to fix this problem now. (Back at the church room as everyone is seated with King Dedede with Bowser and Peach on the marriage) *King Dedede: Koopa and Human. As those who met from capturing, the Koopa take the princess away from the castle while the plumber tries to go all the way to reach for the princess. (The Odyssey is spying on the stained-glass window outside of the castle) *Yoshi: How are we going to break through? *Gooey: Ooh, i can do it. *Magolor: Trust me, we can't see anything from the stained-glass window. *Meta Knight: Ready? *Gooey: Yes. *Yoshi: *hold Gooey* One, two, three! *throw Gooey to the stained-glass window* (Gooey get hit by the stained-glass window as everyone look at Gooey and fall to the lava) *Yoshi: Oops. *Meta Knight: Go save him, stupid. *Yoshi: Uh oh. *use his tongue to free Gooey* *Gooey: How did i do? *Yoshi: Bad. You shouldn't break the glass to stop Bowser and King Dedede. *Magolor: See? We failed. *Meta Knight: Stupid castle! Why their windows are powerful than glass windows from houses?! *Magolor: Relax, we can figure this out together. *Meta Knight: I want to break in right now. *Yoshi: No, i don't think you can cross the door. *Meta Knight: Let's go. *Yoshi: How about we catch up with Mario, Luigi and Kirby. *Meta Knight: Fine. Let's go back to sail. *Magolor: Sail the Odyssey up. (Back with Luigi, Kirby and Tiara on trying to get Mario out of Kamek's body) *Luigi: Mario, wait up. *Tiara: He's in Kamek's body. *Kirby: *open mouth* Ah. *Luigi: No Kirby, don't swallow them. *Kirby: *close mouth* *Tiara: We got an idea. *Luigi: Huh? *Tiara: Throw me to the wizard. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *throw Tiara to Kammy and capture her in control* Ta da. *Kirby: Ah. *Luigi: Don't worry Kirby, it's me Luigi. *Kirby: *breath in* *Kammy: Heads up. *reheal Kamek* *Mario: *de-capture from Kamek's body* *Kamek: Gosh, what happen here? *Mario: *punch Kamek* *Kammy: Mario! *Mario: Ah! Don't get too close. *Luigi: *de-capture from Kammy's body* *Kammy: What is going on here? *Luigi: *zap on Kammy with his thunder power* *Kammy: Oh lord. Papa pia. *faint* *Mario: Luigi, you're okay. *Luigi: We beat the Magikoopas, didn't we? *Mario: Yes. Brothers will always stick together. *Cappy: And silbings stick together to the end. *Kirby: Poyo! *Mario: The Odyssey! (The Odyssey break to the castle and land to the floor as Yoshi and the group came out of the airship) *Yoshi: Are you guys okay? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: Let's face Bowser and his minions. *Meta Knight: For victory. *cut the chains out of the door* *Mario: Sweet victory. *slam the door* (Back at the church) *King Dedede: You may now kiss the bride. Husband and Wife. *Mario: *slam the door as his friends join along* *Everyone: *shocked* *Mario: What the? *Bowser: Ha ha ha. You're late to the wedding. *Luigi: You didn't tell us you were planning a wedding. *Meta Knight: What is going on here? *King Dedede: You guys are here? *Wario and Waluigi: Boo! *Mario: Bowser, let go of the princess. *Bowser: Back off, let me handle these outsiders out of the way. *Luigi: You know who's here with us. *Kirby: *stand up to Mario and Luigi* *Bowser: What? The pink puffy? *Meta Knight: Feed me, if you dare. *Magolor: I won't let you guys down. *Yoshi: Wedding's over. Now it is a fighting arena. *King Dedede: I'm not fighting without a empty stomach. *Bowser Jr.: You can't take my mama away. *Peach: Back off Koopaling. *Bowser Jr.: But mom? *Peach: I am not your mama. *Wario: Am i hearing Deja vu? *Waluigi: It's not another Waluigi time. *Wario: Wah. (The Broodal airship targets on Bowser's castle) *Madame Broode: Get ready my friends. We are about to target on the castle. *Rabbit Guard #1: We're gonna destroy it. *Rabbit Guard #2: It is the end of the line for them. *Madame Broode: Now fire! (The airship shoot carrot rockets on the whole castle) *Mario: Mama mia. *Bowser: What's going on? *Tiara: What is that in the sky? *Spewart: I think Madame Broode is angry at us. (The big carrot rockets blast at the church along with the Odyssey knocking out of the castle to the ground) *Mario: Cappy! Luigi! Yoshi! Kirby! Where are you? *Luigi: I can't see. There's too much smoke. My eyes are feeling fuzzy. *Yoshi: What did you do? *Bowser: I didn't call them. *Gary Koopa: What in the love of Hollywood is that? (The Broodal airship land down as the rabbids came down with their master Madame Broode) *Madame Broode: What is this place? *eat the cake* Taste like vanilla and revenge. *Bowser: Madame Broode? *Madame Broode: Bowser, where are the kids? *Bowser: Kids? You mean the Broodals? *Rango: Uh oh, they found us. *Madame Broode: You Broodals! You were suppose to bring the princess for me. *Hariet: The princess? *Topper: You want her as a pet? *Madame Broode: My evil minion. With the curse of darkness. *Cappy: Ah, the Odyssey is broken again. *Mario: You guys are okay. *Bowser: Big Lady, i need your help. The heroes crashed in my party and destroyed my wedding with this ruined cake. *Madame Broode: I see. *King Dedede: Whoa! Looks like a lady. *Madame Broode: *slap King Dedede* Back off you silly bird. *King Dedede: What a hottie. *Mario: I won't back down. *Magolor: We all won't back down. (Bowser's minions and the rabbits stand face to face with Mario and the heroes) *Kirby: *look at Peach* Aw. *Mario: The princess' dead. *Bowser: WHAT?! *Yoshi: This means war. *Madame Broode: Get them. *Luigi: Settle it in Smash! (Mario's gang and Bowser and Madame Broode's minions clash in together. Yoshi swallow two Goombas and throw the eggs at the Koopas. Luigi thunder strike on the Paragoombas and Meta Knight slash the Koopatrols out of the way.) *Gooey: Arrrrrrrrrrrrriba! *bump into a group of Hammer Bros.* *Mario: *confront Wario and Waluigi* Wario and Waluigi. *Wario: Ha ha ha. *Waluigi: We meet again. *Mario: No one face with the mustache. *fight Wario and Waluigi* *Wario: Have a ruff day. *punch Mario* *Mario: Ow woo. *Waluigi: Step! *step on Mario* *Luigi: Back off! *hammer hit on Waluigi* *Waluigi: Wah! *Wario: Brother. *Mario: Oompa punch! *fire punch on Wario* *Wario: Hot hot hot. *Luigi: And it's free free free. *Waluigi: What did i miss? *Mario: *kick Waluigi* *Waluigi: Bummer. *Magolor: Animal friends, we need some help! *Rick: We're right behind you. *Pitch: *bump into a bunch of Goombas* *Nago: *pounce on the koopa* *Gooey: *lick on the Goombas* *ChuChu: *squash on the Dry Bones* *Coo: *cut off the Dry Bones' heads off* *Kine: *splash the Goombas to the lava* *Magolor: Boom! *Mario: *hit a hammer bro with a hammer* *King Dedede: My minions, go kick the heroes out. *Waddle Doos: *shoot lasers on Yoshi* *Yoshi: *throw a egg on the laser* *Waddle Doos: *confused* *Yoshi: *shoot a egg bomb at the waddle doos* *Coo: We got more coming in! *Shotzos: *shoot cannonballs at Kirby* *Kirby: *swallow the cannonballs and shoot them at the Gordos* *Gordos: *get hit by the cannonballs* *Kirby: Poyo! *Poppy Bros. Jr: Here's a bomb to you! *throw a bomb at Kirby* *Kirby: *swallow the bomb and shoot the bomb at Poppy Bros. Jr* *Poppy Bros. Sr.: My son! How dare you. *Kirby: *furious* *Mario: Take this daddy! *shoot fireballs at Poppy Bros. Sr.* *Kirby: Poom! *Mario: Ha ha ha. *King Dedede: We can't lose this fight. *Cappies: *jump around to bump on Kirby* *Kirby: Po! *Mario: Kirby. No, no, no. Not again. *Luigi: Take that cactuses! *thunder blast on the cappies* *Kirby: *taunt with his tongue* *Luigi: I got your faces! *Mario: Oh come on, why we have to fight all of the minions around. *Chillies: To the edge of the world! *shoot ice balls at Mario and Luigi* *Mario: Eek. *Luigi: The ice. *Kirby: *swallow the ice and shoot the ice balls at the chillies* *Squishys: *squish on Luigi* *Luigi: Ah! Get those bloopers out of my face! *Meta Knight: *slash the Squishys* They're Squishy Squids you green man. *Luigi: Ooh, thank you very much. *Meta Knight: Don't thank me. Thank your friends for the help. *Luigi: Jeez. *Mario: Keep it coming brother. *Kabu: *slam on Kirby* *Mario: *kick Kabu* Shoot shoot. *Luigi: Mario, look out! *Mario: Uh oh. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers